


i don't need no garden of eden.

by GOTHCHAEWON



Series: WORDLDVIEW OF THE NEOVERSE (moon&me) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apple of Eden, Homoeroticism, LOONAVERSE Universe, Multi, Psychological Horror, Roses, Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/GOTHCHAEWON
Summary: Your God places an apple tree in the middle of the garden.They say "Do whatever you like guys.""Oh,""But don't eat from the tree in the middle of the garden."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno & Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Series: WORDLDVIEW OF THE NEOVERSE (moon&me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080329
Kudos: 4





	i don't need no garden of eden.

haechan swallows dryly as he picks up the forbidden apple. it feels like a rock ready to be thrown into the lavish vanity mirror in front of him.

"truth or dare?" the headache-inducing voice reiterates.

without answering the voice, haechan slowly opens his mouth to take a juicy bite of the acursed apple. he languidly opens his eyes that he didn't even know he had closed, and his eyes immediately come in contact with jeno, chenle and jaemin in the mirror. he can feel the rage rushing through his bloodstream again.

he feels a jittery sensation crawling all over his body, churning his stomach making him feel weak to his knees. even with his eyes already open he could feel his eyes opening to everything that he had never known before. haechan didn't know what do with so much new information. his head felt like it was going to birst. all of this information, and no one to tell it to.

he knew things that he hadn't even suspected.

the teacher, doyoung. he wasn't trying to teach them anything, he was only there to pry their attention away from the tree.

God. he was only there to have humans as his little guinea pigs to run amock.

he felt a mix of emotions he couldn't even describe.

sadness. despair. pain.

betrayal. rage. fury.

exhilaration. excitement. euphoria.

he turned around, chest heaving. the other three boys all with entirely different expressions.

jaemin, fully elated, with the twisted type of grin that haechan had grown to despise. jeno, showing obvious turmoil, giving him those familiar puppy eyes that he had learned to refuse. chenle, showing his pure confusion with a more complex emotion. he could never hate chenle, or anything about him, as much as he tried.

turning back around, he could see that even in all the confusing emotions, he saw his face remain the same, the deathly expression with the dark angry eyes he's been harboring for so long.

he finally utters the words he's been holding back since they had ran away and left him.

**"i don't need no garden of eden."**


End file.
